


Scavenger Hunt

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, except this isn't really that porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa decides to spice up her and Amy's relationship with a bit of a treasure hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger Hunt

Amy came back to her desk to see a cardboard box sitting just in front of her computer, with a card tucked just under the ribbon. She quickly looked around, wondering if this was some kind of prank, but everyone else appeared to be quietly working - or at least, drinking coffee and staring at paperwork. The box seemed harmless enough, so she opened the card. ‘Put this on. Come to _Casanova_ ,’ it read.

She lifted the lid of the box and gasped softly. Inside, resting on a bed of tissue paper, was a lacy red bra, the kind with the clasp at the front. She shut the box quickly, and looked around again. No-one appeared to be paying any attention to her at all… then she noticed that one person wasn’t there at all, and smiled. With one final look around the bullpen, she clasped the box to her and hurried to the ladies’ room.

The card directed her to _Casanova_ , which was a bar that she and Rosa went to sometimes, specifically because it wasn’t frequented by any other detectives. She straightened her blouse, pushed her hair back, and hurried out, grabbing her purse from her desk on the way.

*

When she arrived at the bar it was empty except for the bartender, who waved to her. “You’re Amy, right?” he said.

“Yeah…”

“I’ve got something here for you.” He held out an envelope, and indicated three shot glasses on the bar in front of him. 

“Thanks,” she said as she took the envelope. The card inside read, ‘Shots first. Paolo will give further instructions when you’re done.’ “You’re Paolo?”

The bartender nodded. “That’s me. She bought these for you,” he said.

Amy took a deep breath, and picked up the first shot glass. “All right then,” she said before she downed the contents.

*

Once she’d finished the third shot, Paolo gave her a bag that turned out to hold a dress, and let her use the staff restroom to get changed. When she emerged, he told her that her ride was waiting outside.

She stepped out of the bar and looked down the street first one way, then the other. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” a voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Rosa sitting on a motorbike, grinning at her. “There you are! What’s with the directions?”

Rosa shrugged. “Thought it’d be fun.”

Amy sighed. “…I can’t stay mad at you,” she said. “Not after three shots, anyway.”

“That was kind of the plan.”

“Shut up, you,” she said, stepping closer and kissing her. Rosa pulled away after a moment and said, “Get on, we’ll go back to mine.”

*

They ran up the stairs to Rosa’s apartment hand in hand. When they stopped outside the door, she pushed Rosa up against the wall and kissed her again, sliding her hands inside Rosa’s jacket. “Mmph…” Rosa pushed her away, “Hold up there, Santiago, let me get us inside first,” she said as she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Then she held her hand out to Amy and said, “Come in, then.”

The door slammed shut as soon as Amy was inside, as Rosa reached around her and unzipped the dress. She grinned when she saw the bra.

“You like it?” she asked Amy.

“It’s… it’s not my style..”

“It should be your style. You look so hot right now..” The last words were almost snarled into Amy’s ear as she kissed her neck.

The clasp on the bra – a tiny red heart that nestled comfortably between Amy’s breasts – came undone easily, and the bra joined Amy’s dress and Rosa’s jacket on the floor near the door. 

*

Amy lay back against the pillows of Rosa’s bed, and sighed happily. Rosa was lying next to her, propped up on one elbow, running a finger around her nipple in slow circles. “So that was more fun than another evening of overtime, wasn’t it?”

Amy smiled. “That was definitely more fun than overtime.”

“We should do it more often.”

Amy turned to face her. “Maybe next time we should skip the scavenger hunt, though.”

“Hmm,” Rosa pretended to think about it, “Less time running around would mean I’d have you all to myself for longer… yeah, I like it.”


End file.
